Twisted Fates
by BTSpeakers
Summary: A Shirou with magic understanding. A Rin with a pull to Shirou. After a visit to aid in Rin's secret machinations, Shirou's secrets are revealed. For Shirou, his scarred past still burns deeply within him, and when a event happens that twists the fates of all, what will the empowered Shirou do? What path will he take? His twisted fate might just affect more than he can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm trying out some F/SN fanfiction this year! I can't promise how far this fic will get but, I do have most of the plot up to the climax mapped out so.. maybe this may get quite far. In advance, I'd like to apologize for any weird pacing, grammar or scenes in general. It's been a while, and I'm rusty. If you see anything out of place, feel free to PM me or put it in a review (Constructive stuff only pls thanks).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Type-Moon, or Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Just saying, rated M bc of language and maybe violence in the future. Lemons? Idk. If you want that, read the first few sentences and let your imagination run wild.**

 _-BTSPEAKERS out_

* * *

 _In. Out. In. Out. A breathless voice called out in the misty air._

" _Senpai!"_

" _Sakura! Not yet!"_

 _A sweet fragrance filled the air, filling their nostrils, inducing dangerous thoughts. The young boy took hold of the shaft and started peeling it back, readying it for insertion. New skin was shown and the full length was finally seen._

" _Sakura, I'm putting it in!" panted Shirou._

" _Senpai, be careful! AHHHHH! It's dripping out already!"_

" _Ah crap! Get me a towel Sakura!"_

Shirou quickly took the banana out of the pot filled with chocolate. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but this morning he woke up wanting to eat some bananas coated with chocolate. After wiping the table where the chocolate had spilled a bit, he stuck the banana in a bucket of ice cold water. He repeated this several times until the whole bunch was smothered in chocolate and cooled.

"Fuji-nee! Special breakfast dessert is ready… hah..hah..!" he trailed off as he saw most of the plates consumed already. The lady spoken to brightened up on the floor.

"Oho! Are those some new things you are trying out? Lemme eat them!" The tiger roared and leaped up from the ground, instantly devouring a couple of its prey. "Mmm! These are absolutely delicious Shirou! You must make more of these in the future! Perhaps with other things, such as other fruits, candies, and maybe even meat!" Shirou gave a weak grin. He knew better than stopping Fuji-nee when she was on a roll about food. "Anyways Shirou. Come sit over here. Sakura-chan you too!" Shirou sat down in front of Fuji-nee while Sakura ran behind her. He wondered what this was all about. Fuji-nee grinned.

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY SHIROU!" The ecstatic teacher grabbed him and hugged him tightly, crushing him in her tight grasp.

"Can't… bre..athe…" Shirou took several deep breaths after he was released from the bear hug(or should I say tiger hug). Fuji-nee reached behind her back and poked Sakura.

"Give him our present Sakura-chan!"

"Hai, sensei! Happy birthday Senpai!" Sakura produced a beautifully wrapped long object from behind her back and handed it to Shirou. When he took it and touched her hand a bit, she blushed hard and stood up. "I-I'll be heading out to school!" The purpled haired girl ran out of the Emiya household at blinding speed.

"AHH! I'm LATE!" The next female inside the house rushed out of the house half tripping half running. Shirou face palmed. He had so much random stuff to deal with everyday. Besides, he had been working too hard recently and forgot his birthday was today. 'Well, I better hurry to school or I'll be late.' Shirou quickly put away the dishes and headed out to school, leaving the gift in the hallway, by his room.

* * *

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Happy birthday Shirou!" Issei Ryuudou, his best friend, walked up to him with a smile.

"Ah Issei! Thanks!" Shirou grinned. No matter how hectic his life as a student could get, Issei was always there, calm, collected, and dependable.

"Hey, after school, meet me in the Student Council Room. I have something to show you." With that, Issei headed back to his seat just in time for class to start. 'Yup' he thought, 'today is just another normal day other than the fact that it's my birthday right?'

He did not know how wrong he was.

* * *

 **LUNCH BREAK**

Issei Ryuudou was planning to throw him a mini party on the rooftop during lunch as a celebration for Shirou's birthday. As he approached Shirou's table, he was shocked there was already someone there talking to him. A girl he had a bad feeling about. The school idol herself, Tohsaka Rin. While there was no outward malice, as she was like the perfect girl, he sensed something darker within her. And he wanted Shirou to stay as far away from that girl as possible. He stayed a bit back while observing him. Tohsaka seemed to be whispering in his ear, and Shirou kept showing a confused face. Shirou then blushed for a second and nodded. Tohsaka then left, leaving some of the observing students baffled. What did Tohsaka, number 1 student, want from Emiya, the number 3 student in the school? Was it perhaps a battle of academic superiority? Most of the students just went back to their normal business, but not Issei.

He watched as Shirou left the classroom approximately five minutes after Tohsaka left. 'Hmm… suspicious. That is the way to meet up without anyone else noticing that they were meeting up.. I wonder what Tohsaka wants from Shirou..' Issei thought about it as he trailed Shirou from a distance. He followed him up the stairs, and halfway up the last flight of stairs, it hit him. Blush. Nod. Rooftop. Was Tohsaka seducing Shirou for some evil gain? Issei had to eavesdrop to make sure of his friend's safety. Who knew what that witch would do to the naive Shirou?

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

When Shirou arrived at the rooftop, he was awed by the beauty in front of him. Long black hair, dancing in the wind gracefully, with piercing aqua eyes to pair with it. He faltered for a moment before speaking.

"Tohsaka? So why did you call me here again?" Tohsaka looked at him baffled.

"Emiya-kun, are you serious about not knowing what our meeting is about?"

"Huh?"

"It's your birthday you know.." Shirou was confused. Was she trying to wish him a happy birthday? Perhaps give him a gift? Why though? They weren't that acquainted.

"Uh… so?" Tohsaka gave a slight blush but she covered up with a shout.

"You baka! Don't you know anything about the contract? Are you trying to act dumb?" Ok. At this point, Shirou was just standing there blinking. Contract? What contract? Why would he make a contract with Tohsaka of all people?

"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about…. Maybe you could tell me more about it?" He suggested in a soft voice, hoping to avoid aggravation. But that was to no avail.

"IT'S THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT BAKAAAAA!"

"-NANI?! W-what do you mean marriage contract? And don't yell so loudly, someone might have overheard that." Tohsaka's face went red all over and she quickly covered her face with her hands.

"Do you actually not know? The Tohsaka and Emiya family have a marriage contract. Our grandparents signed the stupid thing. Here, if you think I'm kidding, take a look at this." Tohsaka handed Shirou a rolled up parchment that looked pretty official.

* * *

Tohsaka was pissed. Had his father neglected to say something about this?

 _On the 15th year of the descendants of the Tohsaka and Emiya families, a marriage contract is to be formed. If a problem arises, such as only sons or only daughters are on both sides, the contract is to be passed on to the next generation. The Emiya side will have to provide 50% of their mana pool to the Tohsaka side, while the Tohsaka side, because of fairness, shall allow 10% share of their mana pool._

 _These signatures therefore binds this contract:_

 _Tohsaka Katsuo Emiya Norikata_

 _When this contract is fulfilled, sign the Tohsaka side's name here:_

 _Tohsaka Rin_

Those were the words of the contract. It wasn't really a "marriage contract" per se, but what she wanted was the access to his mana pool. With more mana, however more slight, increased her chances of summoning a better class, such as Saber. Her ultimate goal was Saber, because if she got Saber, the Holy Grail War would be as good as over. Of course, the parchment she handed Emiya was slightly altered with magic, so that it wouldn't say anything about mana pool. Emiya probably doesn't know about Magi, so why involve him all this anyways?

"Hey um Tohsaka? If you signed it already, does it mean that it was fulfilled?"

"No, Emiya-kun, we still need the Emiya side of the contract to be signed."

"What is the point of this anyways? So we owe you guys a large sum of money and you want to have a marriage contract with me? What the hell is this lame thing?" Tohsaka winced internally. She had come up with a very bad alteration when she found out that the contract visibly said something that involved magic. The deal was only really there because Katsuo had some dirt on Norikata that the Emiya's didn't want to be told to the Clock Tower. That was why the favor was lying on the Tohsaka side so much, but out of "honor" or whatnot, Katsuo also put in a 10% share from the Tohsaka side to the Emiya side. 50% was good though, as she was sure since Kiritsugu probably didn't train the boy or pass on his crest, his mana pool would probably to the brim full without usage.

"So Emiya-kun, I'll go home with you to get your copy of the contract." Shirou shook his head.

"But I don't know where it is… I'll have to search for a while." Tohsaka waved him off.

"It's ok. I have time to wait. It shouldn't take too long right?" She had all the time in the world, finding something his late-father gave to him(hopefully), shouldn't be that hard right? Shirou sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ahh.. ok. I guess I'll meet up with you after school! I'll be at the front gate. I'm getting some lunch. Bye for now I guess." Shirou turned around and left the Mage girl alone on the rooftop.

* * *

 **STAIRCASE**

'This can't be happening' Issei thought as he ran down the stairs before Emiya would see him. He couldn't quite catch the full conversation, but he did catch a couple of quite important words. Such as 'marriage' 'contract' 'after school'. One can imagine a lot of scenarios regarding those words. Like if Emiya was forced into an fake marriage contract with Tohsaka and is to be abused at night every day? Issei shook his head. Where the hell was his imagination going? He ran into the Student Council room and locked the door. This was very serious. As President of the Student Council, he should make sure that students don't have unhealthy relationships with the opposite gender. As friend of Shirou, he wanted to make sure that Tohsaka stayed away from him and the other way around too. And with that it was decided.

He was going to trail them home today.

* * *

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Ahh Hey Tohsaka!" The girl in the red jacket glared at him while signalling for him to be quiet. She did not want some school wide rumors to start.

"Come on let's go already." With that Tohsaka started out the school. As Shirou caught up to her and they started down the street to his house, Tohsaka felt like someone was following them. She suddenly spun around as they were about to turn in a corner and saw the person. It was Issei Ryuudou. 'Ughh whatever. I'll deal with him later.'

"Tohsaka. Tohsaka-san? Hello?" Emiya waved at her.

"Ah sorry. Let's us continue. I thought I saw a familiar face."

"I see. Anyways, can I ask you some questions about the contract?"

"Yea, ask ahead." Emiya scratched his head and spoke.

"You know, you are very pretty and all, but this contract isn't legally binding right? Because I'm sure there's some guy out there that you like right?" Tohsaka nearly blushed at the first part.

"Yea yea, the contract isn't forcing us to be some lovey-dovey couple. It's simply you know, uhh, the sharing of money. Your grandfather was indebted to my grandfather and you know, uhhh, stuff happened. You can go marry your Sakura for all I care." It was Emiya's turn to blush and stutter out.

"I-I-It isn't like that I swear! Sakura is only helping me cook and stuff! And whew. If the contract was binding, things would've turned out weirdly. Another question though. Why are you even caring about the contract anyways? It's not like someone is going to enforce it right?" 'Shit' Tohsaka thought. This was the hard part that she would need to just mumble over and make him stop asking questions. Technically, magical contracts kill both sides of the agreement if went unsigned and unreset, since they were supposed to be the most serious of contracts. If this went too far, she would be unnecessarily involving Shirou in a dangerous game, aka the Holy Grail War.

"Well Emiya-kun, you see, the Tohsaka family isn't doing very well right now. And I desperately need some cash, however slight. Is that good enough? I swear I won't bother you after this." Shirou nodded slowly.

"Ok… So when do I have to hand this money to you? I don't really have much cash in the house."

"It's fine if it's later. Let's just get this thing signed and over with." They had finally arrived at the Emiya household, only to find it already lit up.

"Ah shit, Fuji-nee and Sakura are already in there. Should we just gloss this over?" Tohsaka thought about this for a while. If she were to get more constant mana from him, living with him was more ideal. So no. She needed an excuse to live here.

"It's ok. I'll tell her."

"Wait what? Tohsaka wait!" Shirou wasn't able to stop Tohsaka before she opened the door.

"Welcome home Senpai!" Sakura smiled sweetly before immediately frowning. "Huh? Tohsaka-senpai, what are you doing here?" Tohsaka returned a sweet smile to her.

"For business."

* * *

"SHIROU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Fujimura had gone full tiger mode. "IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT MEANS? 15 IS FAR TOO EARLY TO GET MARRIED!" Tohsaka cleared her throat.

"Fujimura-sensei. Do not fret. As this is an older contract, it didn't detail the necessary steps for a legally binding marriage in our time. It was merely a formality to ensure that debts were paid." Both Fujimura-sensei and Sakura looked deep in thought.

"Um.. Is the contract binded yet?" Sakura looked at Tohsaka with watery eyes. 'Oh my, she really likes Shirou huh.' Tohsaka shook her head.

"I came here to announce it you, while getting the other half of the contract Shirou has."

"Oh yea, I have a box of things that Father wanted to give to me. Let me go check it out." With that, Shirou hurried out of the death stare filled room.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

It was way past the time a highschool boy should be outside. But Issei was still crouching beside a wall, checking if Tohsaka was ever going to come out of Shirou's house. 'That baka Shirou.. I wonder what he's getting coerced for.' As he was thinking, a man dressed in a purple colored traditional Japanese clothing walked from the other side of the road, towards Shirou's house. 'What the.. Is that a cosplayer or what? That katana looks pretty legit..'

The man kept getting closer to the house.

* * *

 **INSIDE EMIYA HOUSEHOLD**

Shirou returned to the room only to see the three women looking at each other in deathly silence.

"Um.. Hey.. I found the box." With that Shirou plopped the box down and opened it. He had looked in it once before, seeing only a black box. That contained a gun. Which he promptly ignored and put the box away. This time though, he took out the box, to find that a envelope was at the bottom of it. "I think this is it." He opened the envelope, and a parchment of the same paper slid out. Just as he was about to open it, he saw Tohsaka spill her cup. "Careful! I'll go get the towel!"

Tohsaka quickly magicked the paper on the ground, changing the words. When Shirou was done and opened the paper. He found that it was the same as the other sheet.

"So I just sign it right? And then you know provide the payments later?" Tohsaka nodded.

"Yep. No hard feelings, it's just that I really need the money right now." Shirou furrowed his eyebrows before leaning down to sign the paper. Right he signed it though, he shot straight up. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Is everything alright Senpai?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I need to go check on something outside." Shirou quickly turned and ran down the hallway to the door, grabbing the birthday present he got earlier. Throwing off the covering, he found what he knew it was. A real katana.

"Trace on. Reinforcement complete." The blade grew harder and more efficient as Shirou ran out of the building.

"Who's there?"

* * *

Tohsaka also stood up suddenly as she sensed magic being used. 'A Servant sent to kill me? This is a very very bad time.'

"Sorry Sakura and Fujimura-sensei, I'll go look at what's outside. Please stay inside for now." Still confused, both the teacher and Sakura stayed seated while Tohsaka ran outside, fishing a couple gems out of her pockets.

She was not expecting what she saw.

* * *

 **EMIYA COURTYARD**

Shirou was in some deep shit. Knowing perfectly well that his opponent was a Servant of the Assassin class, he knew he wouldn't last very long. 'Hopefully Tohsaka would save Sakura and Fuji-nee if I die.' Shirou parried a hard slash at his shoulder and was blown back by the force. Before he could stand up, the purple clad Servant dashed towards him, his katana cutting through the air. Even though Shirou's blade was reinforced, it shattered, simply due the better way the Servant's blade was crafted. 'Shit shit shit' Shirou thought as he tried crawling backwards towards his Workshop.

"Boy, you have great potential. But sadly it may end tonight." The figure, lit by the moonlight, spoke to him. "My name is Sasaki Kojirou, the famed swordsman. As your blade is broken, I shall allow you time to get another blade. However, the time shall not be over five minutes, or else I shall strike you down. Time starts now."

Shirou didn't understand why the man let him have some time to recover but he sprinted into his Workshop. There was no blade in sight. All he had were some metal bars, but those wouldn't stand against the blade for even a moment. He was out of options. 'No. I still can try that.'

Projection. A technique he always had but was very bad at. But he was desperate enough to try it. 'Damn it damn it damn it!' Suddenly, he heard an explosion outside. Peeking through the doorway, he saw Tohsaka using her Gandr Shot on Assassin. With the blade master expertly dodging them. Well, at least most of them. While dancing through the shots, he was finally hit by a shot on his left leg, forcing him to kneel. 'Well… I didn't want to involve Tohsaka…. Argh..'

"Wait don't kill him Tohsaka!" Two pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"Emiya-kun, why didn't you tell me you were capable of magic? And why shouldn't I kill him right here and now?"

"Well, I really had no reason to tell you, why should I have had anyways? For the last question, I want to at least ask a couple questions to him." Tohsaka cursed internally. How did she not notice that he could actually use magic? Surely his aura would be stronger? She closed her eyes for a brief second to recollect her thoughts. That's when he struck. Sasaki Kojirou pounced forward, using his right leg to boost him. He drew back he sword and gave a swing at the girl's neck.

Shirou did his ultimate last ditch effort.

 _I am the bone of my sword._

The outline of a throwing dagger formed and solidified. Shirou chucked the thing as hard as he could at Assassin's head. At the last moment, Assassin chose to use his blade to deflect the dagger, crashing to the ground. The dagger shattered the second it hit blade, dissipating into fine mist. Now that Shirou got another look at Assassin's face, something had changed. His face had a couple black veins bulging out and his eyes glowed red.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOLS. I SHALL SLAU.. give GHT you ER.. YOU.. chance." His voice had two different voices, almost fighting over one another for control of the vocal cords. Nevertheless, Assassin stood up and struck. Tohsaka was prepared and threw out a gem that blew her back into the building. She had put a Silencing gem in the living room, so Sakura and Fujimura shouldn't hear anything. Shirou on the other hand was less lucky. The Assassin rushed towards the Workshop at a blinding speed and all Shirou thought of was slamming the door shut to slow him down. But that didn't work well as one well placed slice cut the metal door in two.

"IT IS THE END OF YOUR RUNNING. I SHALL EXECUTE YOU WITH MY PERFECTED TECHNIQUE." Captivated, Shirou watch as the man raised his arm and changed his stance. The moonlight bounced of the blade gracefully, making it look as though it was glowing. Shirou gave a small sigh. This was how it was going to end? Him with no more mana to do anything? 'No' he thought, ' I will fight to my last breath to protect Sakura and Fuji-nee!'

But the first cut was already going through the air.

* * *

Tohsaka ran towards the building that probably served as Emiya's Workshop, knowing that he might be dead already. She heard a loud gasp and hoped for the best. Maybe Emiya had dodged. Suddenly, blue light lit up the inside of the building, but Tohsaka didn't have time to be shocked anymore. She barged in, only to find two Servants with their blades locked.

"I am the Servant of the class Saber, and I have been summoned. I will not allow you to attack my Master." No. Fucking. Way. Emiya had summoned a Servant. Which meant that he knew about the Holy Grail War. Which also meant that he knew some serious magic. Tohsaka opened and closed her mouth for a few times before noticing the half dead Emiya on the ground. She dodged aside as the two Servants jumped out to continue their ferocious battle. Without hesitating, she took out one of her more valuable gems and held it over Emiya. A glow came out of the fist holding her pendant and she said the incantations. With the vast amounts of mana the gem held, anything was possible. Slowly, Shirou's cut got smaller and smaller before completely zipping up, leaving only a thin pink line across his stomach. Come to think of it, how was the cut barely to his stomach? It should've went right through! Emiya stirred and grabbed hold of the work table to stand up.

"Emiya-kun, I think you need to rest! Stop overexerting yourself!" Emiya gave her a bloody grin.

"I-it's ok. I reinforced my whole body so my legs should hold up just fine." He rasped while still coughing out blood. With that, he ran out onto the streets where Assassin and Saber were fighting to the death.

* * *

 **STREET CORNER**

Issei could not believe his eyes. The "cosplayer" who had walked into Shirou's house had leapt over the outer wall in one motion, pursued by a blond haired woman dressed in shiny armor. They had traded impossibly fast blows, one after another. Suddenly, the purple clad man keeled down, face looking pale. The blond haired woman proceeded to take that opening and stab the man through the chest. Instead of dying with blood pooling on the ground, the Japanese man simply dissipated into mist. Shirou then came out of the household, calling a name over and over again. By this point, Issei couldn't hear anything as he was in shock. Scared and confused, he turned tail and ran all the back to the temple, while glancing behind his back once in awhile, afraid that one of those things would show up again.

* * *

"Saber! Saber! No!" Shirou realized that he had come out too late, and Saber had already defeated the Servant and sent him back to the Grail. The blond knight turned at him and kneeled.

"I have not given a proper introduction. But as I have said before, I am the Servant that you have summoned Master. I am of the Saber-class, so please call me Saber. I will be your sword, as long as you have those seals on your hands." She was obviously referring to the command seals resting upon Shirou's left hand.

"Ah yes.. I didn't even say the Summoning chant, how did you even get summoned… I guess you wouldn't know.. Urgh, my mind's a mess right now.." Shirou mumbled," Hey just to be clear Saber, next time there is an enemy, do not kill them until I arrive, I repeat do not kill them." Saber nodded, though frowning.

"If that is what you wish for Master. But I strongly recommend against it, as it could be highly dangerous." Shirou waved her off.

"Sorry, but that's my policy. Also, would you mind stop calling me Master? It feels kinda weird. My name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you!" Shirou shook hands with his Servant smiling, but inside he was groaning. Not only had he triggered an accidental Summoning, he had to do so in front of Tohsaka. Great.

"I shall call you Shirou then. Yes, I like the sound of that."

"Say Saber, is that Assassin's sword on the ground?" Shirou pointed at the gleaming katana laying on the pavement.

"Yes, Shirou, when his body dissipated, his weapon stayed behind. Here, keep it as the spoils of this fight." Shirou took the blade from Saber's hands. It was a surprising light, and an exquisitely balanced blade. "Wow, I've never held such a quality blade… Hmmm… that man said he was Sasaki Kojirou? Then this must the Monohoshizao, his legendary blade!" Shirou's eyes widened. Oh man, he was so going to come home early everyday to analyze this beauty. He heard someone clearing her throat behind him.

"Emiya-kun. Would you care to explain this a bit?"

"Uh…."

"Don't worry Emiya-kun, if you don't want to say it right now, you can say it tomorrow. Because of what is stated on the contract, we must live together. Well, seeing you already have summoned a Servant, I presume you know about the Holy Grail War. I shall summon my own Servant tomorrow, so let us make an early alliance." Shirou thought about it quickly. Tohsaka didn't seem like someone who would harm someone to gain something, and she was nice enough. Plus, an alliance in a death game was always better than going solo.

"Sure. But.. are you serious about the living together thing?" Tohsaka gave a tight smile and nodded. "So it's not about the extra mana I give you?" He saw Tohsaka's face go pale.

"Y-y-you baka! Did you notice the alterations? Why did you sign it then?"

"Well first of all, aren't magical contracts usually pretty serious? I know it also says on there if I don't sign it the Emiya side would die, which I would prefer not to. Also, I get access to 10% of your mana, so that's a pretty good deal. You'd be surprised at how little mana I have." Tohsaka face palmed hard.

"So I got cheated in my own deal."

"Well, I guess you could see it that way…" Tohsaka gritted her teeth and turned back to the house. "Come on, let's go back in and have Sakura and Fujimura-sensei leave." She turned towards the courtyard before she entered the house and made it look as if it was normal. Shirou shook his head and followed her in. It was going to be a long night. No, scratch that. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

 **Glad you finished. Enjoy the story? Well, I'm glad. Not really into? It's fine. The first chapter's pretty lame in terms of development and action, but still. Gotta start somewhere right? Lots of more characters are coming to the mix real real soon. Including everyone's favorite golden boy (spoiler :P) STICK WIT ME PEEPS!**

 **Before someone starts flaming about this, I will in this fic have an slightly altered universe. I'm sorry for hardcore original fans, but in this story, the inner workings MAY get a bit (only bits tho, nothing major) different. For those who can't tolerate that, then please do see your way out.**

 **Like all authors - I'd like you to review! Give only constructive or appreciation feedback about my story, Thanks! (Oh yea. Pls help me out on action scenes. Pls)**

 **See you peeps next chapter (within next 7 days) - BTSPEAKERS out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. BTSpeakers here. Sorry for the weeklong wait, I had some stuff come up in school that I had to deal with. But here it is. The next chapter of Twisted Fates. It is around 1000 words shorter than chapter 1, but it's all because of my lack of skill in describing stuff. If you got some more suggestions, review! Also, this chapter is set up after set up... still important tho.**

 **Alright enough talking. Feel free to read now XD**

 **Disclaimers: Don't own Type Moon, F/SN or anything tbh.**

* * *

 **INSIDE EMIYA HOUSEHOLD**

One man was sitting between two refined women. On the other of the table, a restless woman sits with a downcast woman. This was not a formula for a good night's sleep.

"So speak up Shirou. You went out to check out something. Then Tohsaka went out. You guys then took your sweet time out there, doing who knows what. Then you come back with some foreigner girl? What's the meaning of this?" Before Shirou could speak Saber spoke up.

"Excuse me for this unexpected entry. My name is Saber, from England. I am the daughter of the friend of Shirou's father. I was coming here expecting to see Kiritsugu-san, but I am sad to find that he has passed already." Fujimura-sensei gave a sad smile.

"Yes, unfortuantely he has passed away.. A foreigner friend from England you say? Ahh….. Say, Saber-san, where are you staying for this trip?"

"I'll shall be staying here." Silence filled the room, as Fujimura stopped moving and Sakura looked up in horror.

"D-D-Did you just say that you will be staying here?!" Saber nodded while Tohsaka piped in.

"And because of the marriage contract, I'll be moving to the Emiya Household too." The silence that followed that was silent to the point of a vacuum.

"Ok. THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT HAPPENING ON MY WATCH!" Taiga jumped up. "If you two are staying in the house, Sakura-chan and I are staying over too! We'll be here to make sure all you teenagers don't do something weird! And, all of us shall sleep in the same room! Shirou, go get the extra futons!" As Shirou stood up to get the futons, Saber spoke up.

"Sorry, but I cannot abide to those rules. I must sleep in Shirou's room." And thus the third silence of the chapter commenced. As Fujimura-sensei was still unable to speak, Sakura looked at Saber frowning.

"When did you guys get to the level of first names already?" Shirou gave a weak smile.

"I'll be.. uh.. getting the futons!" He zipped out as fast as he could. He wasn't that stupid. That room was about to get nuked with words and silence.

Shirou had taken his sweet time to retrieve the futons. When he returned, he was glad that mostly everything, including Tohsaka's stay, had been resolved. Only the issue about Saber staying with Shirou wasn't. Fuji-nee looked furious as Shirou walked in.

"Are you some womanizer Shirou? Is she actually another one of your fiancee's or something? Or was the thing about bodyguard real? Just how many wives are you planning to get? Polygamy is illegal in Japan you know?" Shirou put the futons down and raised his hands defensively.

"No, no, she's not some secret fiancee! Saber, have the sleepover with them. The house is perfectly safe. Plus, my room isn't too far away."

"What do you mean Shirou? Another Ser.." Tohsaka suddenly jumped up.

"Server crashed on the Fate/Grand Order game haha. It's ok Saber, Shirou doesn't play much of mobile games anyways, he'll live." She gave Saber a hard stare to tell her not to say anything about the Holy Grail War in front of the two "innocent bystanders". Saber nodded.

"Fine. I shall remain with them. But if anything happens, either I shall sense it, or do not hesitate to call upon me." Shirou gave a sigh of relief. That settled the sleeping business.

"Saber-san, you are serious about being his bodyguard right?" Fujimura asked with a glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't be only trained shooting a weapon right? Sword fighting too old fashioned for you?" Saber shook her head vehemently.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I have never held a gun in my life. The way of the sword is all I've known since a child. I take it you want to challenge me to a duel?" The former kendo master, Fujimura, nodded.

"Let's get to it in the kendo dojo then."

* * *

 **EMIYA DOJO**

One minute later, one defeated tiger was breaking down and crying like a little child.

"WAH WAH WAH! How did she even disarm me in a matter of seconds? What kind of skills does she freakin have? WAHHH!" Shirou gave a sigh. Fuji-nee was sometimes just so stubborn. "Whatever Shirou, she can stay here if she wants."

"It's pretty late, why don't we go to sleep?" 'Finally,' Shirou thought, 'Sakura comes up with a very sane idea.'

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

Surprisingly, the four girls (one of the supposed "woman" acting like a girl too), got along just fine and even were engaging in casual conversation with one another. It was obvious that whatever conversation they had last night put both Fuji-nee and Sakura's hearts at ease.

"Shirou, I need to get to school to grade some papers, so see ya!" Fuji-nee skipped out on the street, getting her motorbike and zipping away.

"Senpai, I'll be getting to school too. Tohsaka-senpai, don't skip school with Emiya-senpai!" With that the purple haired girl also walked out.

"Well I suppose it's time for us to head out to school too. Saber-san you're coming right?" Saber nodded her head and stood up.

"Let's get going Shirou. One must not be late for education." Shirou blinked.

"Wait what? Saber, you can't go out to school! Weren't you not fully summoned so you can't go into spirit form?" They discussed this yesterday. Due to the extreme speed Saber rushed out of the Summoning circle to intercept Assassin's blade, the procedure was not fully completed, resulting in a Servant that wasn't fully summoned. And because of that, Saber could not dematerialize into spirit form, like other Servants could. Tohsaka smirked.

"Emiya-kun. You're going to have zero say in this. But I've already readied the papers for a new student at school. Saber is going to become your classmate. Travelling alone is too dangerous for a Master." Shirou rebutted immediately.

"But Tohsaka! What are the chances that another student other than you and I are Masters? Probably somewhere near 0.000001%!" But Shirou could see that his words were not getting through. Words meant nothing to a stone wall. "Oh, well. Fine. But let's try not to draw too much attention."

* * *

 **IN CLASS**

"Weeelllcome back kids! Your favorite Fujimura-sensei is here!" Everyone moaned. Who was this late teacher who was always so noisy? "But seriously guys, I've got AWESOME news today! There's a new student at our school! And she'll be in our class!" Immediately, the male population of the class sat up. An interesting word was picked up on their word filter. "she". A female new student. Many of the guys started to daydream about what this new girl would look like. A few of the more flirty guys told the people who were sitting beside to get the hell out if the new girl was cute so she could sit beside them. "Come in Saber-san!"

Everyone gasped as she walked in. It was a foreigner. Green eyes, blond hair, with a smooth looking white skin. It was a instant riot. All the boys, except Shirou and Issei, stood up and applauded. This was some chick. Several of the girls gave looks of disdain as they knew she would be the target of romance for the next several weeks.

"Hello everyone. My name is Saber. I'm pleased to meet you." Saber gave a short greeting that seemed to have immediate effect on a couple of guys, who clutched their hearts. Shirou groaned internally. 'Is this the start of a romcom anime or what? These guys are acting waaay to cliche.'

"Alright, Saber-san, you can choose to sit wherever you want!" Some guys started motioning towards the seat beside them. When she walked down the podium, all was silent, watching where the beauty was moving. She got closer and closer to Shirou before she stopped by Shirou. Seeing that there was empty seat to the left of Shirou, she sat down.

"WHAAT?" Shirou knew that every single one of the guys, except Issei, was probably giving him the death stare. But he didn't want to look up.

"Shirou. What is the meaning of those stares they are giving you." Shirou motioned for Saber to stay quiet but it was in vain. The girl sitting the closest to them started to spread the rumor. "The new girl, Saber, called Emiya by his first name! They must have a really close relationship." As more members of the class received this message, more and more people started to stare at them. Oh man. He was right when he thought it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

 **AFTERSCHOOL**

Shirou was once again in another stare filled situation at the end of the school day. Two of the school beauties, one new and the other long sought after girl, was walking out of school together. 'This feels very weird..' Shirou kept glancing around them, only to see the student body they passed stopping and observing them. Today already had been sort of hectic, and when he tried to find Issei, he just couldn't find him. It seemed as if everyone was trying to avoid him.

"Emiya-kun." Tohsaka spoke, breaking him out of his return staring, "Did you notice that Issei Ryuudou has skipped school for a special reason today?"

"Yea, I found it super weird. No way. Do you think he is a Master too?" Tohsaka looked at him weirdly.

"No. Of course not. He is a normal human. The real problem is that I think I saw him trailing us back home yesterday. If he saw Assassin and Saber fight on the street…."

"Oh shit that would be very bad. Hopefully he didn't blab to anyone yet. We should visit him soon shouldn't we? What can we do? Brainwash him?" Tohsaka nodded at that.

"Yea, the easiest way is probably just to brainwash him. I wouldn't do much harm I guess… We should wait to see if he comes to school tomorrow. If he does, we'll do it to him in the council room. If not, we'll have to visit the temple."

"Sounds good to me! I don't Issei dying over something like the Holy Grail War. By the way Tohsaka, you said you were summoning today, are you for real?"

"Yup, you don't mind if I use some of the space in that workshop don't you?"

"It's fine, just try not to mess things up or move things around too much."

With that, the three of them continued home, chatting about the summoning and the extent of Shirou's magic knowledge. Unbeknownst to them though, on one of the rooftops alongside the road, a man with golden hair and red eyes sat and smirked. This Grail War was going to be real fun.

* * *

 **EMIYA HOUSEHOLD**

"What Fuji-nee? Both you and Sakura aren't going to come as often anymore? Why?" Fuji-nee sighed and sprawled on the floor.

"Sakura-chan said her family said that she should be home more, instead of at another person's house, so they are restricting the visits here. As for me, the school assigned me some translation projects for the school site. They want it in English apparently. So I need to be more focused at work at home…. Sigh… It's going to be back to eating cup ramen all night…" Shirou, Saber, and Tohsaka looked at each other. This was almost perfect though. They had come up with excuses to make sure that both of them would stay away from the Holy Grail War. This situation was just so welled timed. Almost too well timed. But never mind that, now the three of them could talk more freely about plans and practice magic.

"I can't believe it Fuji-nee…. Don't worry, I'll cook you a "last supper" before you leave tonight!" Laughing, Shirou started towards the kitchen to prepare the materials.

Dinner was over, Fujimura-sensei had left and the big event of the night was beginning. The summoning of Tohsaka's servant.

"Tohsaka, wouldn't this mean we would have to kill each other at some point?" Tohsaka looked at him incredulously.

"Really? Or one of us could just give our command seals to the other person which then leaves one Master in this competition."

"Oh yea. But wait. Why the hell would I trust you?" Tohsaka grinned.

"But I sure do believe that you'll do the right thing." Shirou scratched his head.

"You got me there… if you must summon your Servant, then do what you must. I'll just be waiting in the living room for you. See you in a bit." With that Shirou walked off, not wanting to interfere with the important ritual lest something be blamed upon him.

* * *

Tohsaka walked into the workshop to the second summoning circle she had drawn earlier. 2 AM, the time where her mana was at the greatest was approaching in mere minutes. 'Deep breath Tohsaka, that's right, you're going to get a good Servant. Yes, Saber has already been summoned by that damned Emiya, but I really really want a good one too.' She kept repeating similar lines in her head before the small clock in the shop struck 2 AM and she began her ritual.

 _Heed my words._

 _My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,_

 _Then answer my summoning!_

Red light exploded out from the summoning circle and filled the small workshop, illuminating the windows like some crazy lightshow. Rin closed her eyes tightly and gripped her gems tightly.

Shirou shot up when he heard a resounding crash outside. Quickly, he ran out to check what had happened. When he saw the damage he froze.

"M-m-m-y w-w-orkshop!" There was a gaping hole on the roof of the workshop and debris was everywhere. Many important things were still in there… Shirou dashed inside, desperate to save at least something. What he got greeted by was a weird sight. Tohsaka was sitting on the ground shellshocked. A man in a large red coat, presumably the Servant, sat on a pile of rubble like a couch. The moment when the Servant and him crossed sights, Shirou felt a small tingle slowly building its way up his spine. Then it hit is brain and he gasped. There was a stinging feeling across his body but was over in a second. Tohsaka stirred and pointed at the man.

"You there. You are my Servant right?" The man sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm assuming you are the Master right?" Tohsaka nodded slowly.

"Yea.. yea… you don't have a spear, a sword, or look particularly durable. Are you Archer?" The man stood up and dusted off his coat. Plumes of dust hung extended in the dark room.

"I am of the Archer class yes."

"What hero are you in history? Or are you from the future?" This question got the man scrunching his eyes.

"I'm sorry Master. But probably due to your improper summoning, I cannot recall my past memories. Everything is kinda hazy. By the way, do I need to kill him as he saw this interaction?" Both Shirou and Tohsaka were dumbfounded. A Servant who didn't know who he was? The hell?

"No no no don't kill him. He is our ally in this war."

"Oh so he's another Master? Then I should eliminate him right now." Double swords appeared on Archer's hands and he began forward.

"Archer. You know as well as I do that the war against the other Servants will not be easy. He has summoned Saber, so it should be a great partnership." Archer stopped and the swords disappeared, but he still frowned.

"Pfft. Archer's work best alone did you know that?" Tohsaka sighed.

"Whatever. Just work with us for now ok? Cmon, let's get you acquainted with Saber." With that, the three of them walked slowly across the grass to get back in the house.

With Archer and Saber on ally terms, Rin and Shirou went to sleep. They had to deal with Issei tomorrow, which would probably be pretty tricky. Most likely, he would come to school and talk to Shirou about it. Which then Shirou would lure him in the council room and Tohsaka would alter his memories. 'It's a good plan..' Shirou thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _BArRen LaND. SwOrDs._

 **Golden.**

 _UnLImiTED._

 **Ar..t.o..**

 _B.l..e_

 **Ca..l..n**

 _W..K…_

* * *

Shirou sat up gasping. He looked around, only to find that it was morning already. He had the most peculiar dream of travelling through a rugged landscape. That dream also kept flickering and changing to an image of a sword. He wasn't sure what that sword was but it looked pretty regal and beautiful. It was a first for Shirou though. In the past, either he would be dreamless, or he would dream of the fire.

Also, today felt different. Well, obviously it was a different day compared to yesterday, but just something, he couldn't tell what, but it felt wrong. He could brush off the feeling but it would come slowly creeping back at his heart.

Walking out to the kitchen, Shirou's eyeballs nearly fell out. Saber and Tohsaka were trying to make something in the kitchen. But if the black smoke indicated anything, it was probably something going terribly wrong.

"Hey! Move! Let me see what you are doing? I told you it's fine if I cook right?" Both Saber and Tohsaka looked at him sheepishly.

"We just wanted to help…" Archer gave a solid hmph at the side and continued his meditation.

"What have we got here…." All Shirou saw was black and crusty stuff. Literally every single thing they cooked looked like charcoal. "Ok. Based on the things here, I'll be cooking breakfast from now on. We wouldn't want to kill ourselves before beginning the war would we?" Tohsaka glared at him and stuck her chin up trying to come up with a retort but failing to.

"By the way, on a serious note, do you guys feel something weird today? Like a dark feeling that's pressing down on your heart?" Archer, Saber, and Tohsaka looked at him and gave nods. Saber spoke up.

"This feeling feels almost like the presence of another Servant but not quite. It just doesn't give off enough magic. I have no idea what it may be, but let us be more vigilant today at guarding ourselves. " Archer cracked his knuckles.

"She's right. I don't like the feeling right now, and if it gets worse, we can only assume a very powerful Servant has been summoned that is bursting with magical energy." A dark mood filled the room. If that were actually the case, they wouldn't even stand a chance. With a Servant so powerful it was leaking excess energy, the power to be almost equivalent to a God-class.

"Well, let's get to school. Can't afford to be late even with this stuff going around."

* * *

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

After an entire day of school, Tohsaka, Saber, and Shirou came running out of the main building and started for the temple. There had been several new key developments today. Another confirmed Master presence within the school. And Issei still didn't come. Shit was getting pretty serious. If Issei had blabbed… who knew what the Clock Tower would do.

"There we finally got here. Archer any indication that a Servant is here?" Tohsaka asked while running up the stairs. Archer shook his head.

"Not really, but there is a great magic leyline here definitely. With the amount of magic it is projecting that's the least I can deduce." Shirou perked up at this.

"Does this mean that we can hook you guys up to it? Then that would solve mana problems right?" Tohsaka smiled.

"Wow, Emiya kun, you finally realized that did you?"

"Wha-? You already thought of this?" Tohsaka smirked.

"Of course, I thought of this yesterday when we talked about the Ryuudou Temple. I was planning here to come here anyways." Shirou just slumped his shoulder a bit and dashed forward. He nearly toppled over as a man suddenly appeared in the doorway holding a broom.

"Ahhh!" Shirou managed to dodge the guy but he still fell to the ground.

"Shirou?"

"Issei?" Issei dropped his broom and pointed at Saber.

"T-that's the girl from that d-day. Are you trying to kill me Shirou? Like she did that man? Is that why you enrolled her in our class?" Shirou put his hands up.

"Calm down Issei. I can explain this. And no, of course I'm not going to kill you. Can we just get a private room and talk for a bit?" Issei looked suspiciously at the trio.

"Fine. On the conditions that girl, Saber, stays outside."

"Sure. That's fine by me. We'll get things sorted out anyways."

* * *

It was pretty much over with a minor struggle and a slumping body. Shirou just grabbed his arms and Tohsaka said the incantations. They would drag Issei back to the temple door, making him think that he collapsed while sweeping the floors.

"Wow, that so free of hassle. Is the Holy Grail War going to so easy and uncomplicated?" Shirou said out loud while Tohsaka was putting magic circles to send mana from the leyline to the Servants.

"Baka. Don't say that outloud. Also, stop jinxing it."

"Pfft. I don't believe in jinxes."

"Yea, yea. I'm done, so let's head home." Tohsaka, Saber, and Shirou walked out of the temple casually. Issei still lay on the floor sleeping, but he would be up in around 10 minutes. By then, they would've been long gone.

"Wait, what if some other Servant hooks themselves to the leyline? What will happen?" Shirou brought up suddenly.

"We would know, as both Saber and Archer would feel a decrease in mana pool. But we can only deduce the Servant."

"Ahh, I see. Hey look. There's a foreign visitor!" Tohsaka squinted at the man at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed to be… what the heck. He was approaching him at a breakneck speed.

"ARCHER!" Both Saber and Archer drew their weapons at the same time and deflected to weapons to the side. The "foreign visitor" Shirou had seen was now directly in front of them.

"Greetings. Hey Saber. Who the hell are you? Ah… Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou… just the people I wanted to meet. And kill of course. I'm Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes."

* * *

 **OH SHIT GUESS WHO'S HERE. Lol. Sorry for the lack of fight scenes. But lots of action next chapter. I swear.**

 **As always: Review! Constructive, supportive, anything but flame... Thanks!**

 **Next chap in a week or so!**

 **-BTSpeakers out.**


End file.
